


A New Era (A diamond's happiness part 2)

by hope_solo20



Series: A Diamond's Happiness [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gemlings, Smut, add more tags later, diamond family, yellow is kind of a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_solo20/pseuds/hope_solo20
Summary: there are four diamond gemlings running around homeworld! blue, yellow and white are mothers and rulers at the same time. part two of a diamonds happiness. we see the gemlings growing and learning about being a diamond; even the diamonds themselves are still learning. lol ( I cannot do summaries)





	A New Era (A diamond's happiness part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> hey......i'm so sorry for the very, very, VERY, late update a lot has been going on. but! i'm here now! as always enjoy the story and don't be afraid to leave something for me in the comments. anyways...OFF TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!!

“Finish it!”

With one swift strike, the holo-Pearl now had a dagger lodged into her chest. Impaled, the holo-pearl laid on the floor waiting for a command.

“CHALLENGER WINS. DO YOU WISH TO BATTLE AGAIN?”

“Nice finish Eme, but next time follow through with your strike. Make sure that you impale the gem’s physical form all the way. It will guarantee the form to be lost.” Yellow diamond said to her daughter, Emerald, as she finished a part of her important training that would help her in her future role as a diamond.

“Sorry momma, I hesitated” Emerald said in defeat.

“I promise it won’t happen again,”

Emerald grabbed the dagger that was stuck in the fake peal’s chest. The twin of the dagger still in her left hand.

“Emerald Dear, why don’t you try summoning your weapon?” Yellow suggested as she took a seat back in her chair. 

“Momma, every time I try, I can’t do it. I can only activate my pathokinesis like Mommy Blue.”

Yellow rose from her chair to face her child.

“You will never know what you’re capable of until you give it your all! Emerald, just try!”  
Emerald stepped back into the middle of the arena and concentrated. She concentrated on her energy, trying to feel it through her gem and pull out a weapon that she still hasn’t discovered.

“Come on Emerald, you can do this just think about it and concentrate,” she thought to herself as she was trying too hard. Her hands were clenched into fists that made her knuckles turn a light green. Her eyes were tightly closed as she focused on her gem that may produce a weapon. 

Nothing. Nothing happened. No weapon, no glow, no nothing. All that happened was her green Aura emitted and spread through the room hitting the only other being there.  
It hit Yellow and she felt her daughter’s frustration, but she could also feel the power that her daughter had deep inside her. The power that was so strong yet buried miles under her. She could feel it radiating, wanting to be released but just couldn’t find its way out.

“I can’t, Mom! I just can’t! Jade and my little sister may be able to do it, but I just can’t!” Emerald screamed as she stomped her foot and tears escaped from her eyes.

“You’re just not trying hard enough! You need to something to motivate you!” 

A wicked idea came into Yellow’s mind.

“Fight me.”

“What?” Emerald asked through her tears.

“You heard what I said. Fight me. Those pearls are easy for you, just one thing though” Yellow paused, “You don’t get to use the swords that are here. You have to use your own weapon.” Yellow Diamond pulled out her sword. “Your choice.”

“Momma, I can’t do it” Emerald said as she held up her fist, scared of her mother’s reaction if she didn’t.

“You will if you don’t want to lose your physical form” 

Yellow Diamond brought her sword down on Emerald, barely missing her as she jumped out of the way. Emerald avoids the swings each time.  
Emerald was too afraid to go after her mom, even then, how could she? That was her mom, a Homeworld monarch with great power. Each time Yellow went after her daughter, Emerald moved expertly; trying to find any opening there was. But this was Yellow Diamond she was sparring with, so there were no openings to be found.

They fought intensely for a minute until one of Yellow’s swing threw herself off balance. That was Emerald’s chance. She lunged forward towards her mother, only to be thrown to the ground as Yellow dodged and threw her at the mats. 

Emerald laid there. She tilted her head so now she was looking up to her mother, whose sword was above her head ready to strike. Emerald closed her eyes tight and curled up into a ball. Knees to her chest and hands over her head, ready for her mother to finish her.

A hard clunk of metal hit the floor right next to her and a hand was placed softly on her back. Emerald looked up to find her mother kneeling at her side, a sad expression on her face. Emerald sniffed as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Yellow, hugging her as if it was her last. 

“Mom...I-I-I-I’m...sorry, I can’t-can’t do it” Emerald cried.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I understand. I was just trying to get your weapon out of you, that’s all.” Yellow said as she ran her hand through Emerald’s silk like hair.

“I thought...thought that you were going to poof me.” Emerald pulled away from and looked at Yellow, tears staining her face.

“I would never, under any circumstances, dissipate your from like that on purpose. I only said that to see if it would help with you bringing out your weapon.” Yellow bent slightly forward and kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“Why don’t you go clean your face in the restroom and then we’ll go home. I know Turquoise has been wanting to spend time with you.” Yellow smiled at Emerald, a tear escaping from her right eye.

Emerald sniffed as she tried to re-compose herself.

“Okay Momma, I’ll be right back.” 

Emerald walked down a couple hallways and found the locker room. It was a Diamond training arena, so nobody else should would be there unless they themselves had a Diamond embedded in them, or they were the diamond’s pearls. Emerald caught herself in a full body mirror while walking to her locker.

“Why?! Why can’t I do anything right?! Both of my sisters can summon their weapons! Jade can summon her double-sided sword and Turquoise can summon her axe! Why can’t I do it!? I’m the oldest! I should be able to do everything they can, if not more!” Emerald punched the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of cracks and lines; her knuckles were bleeding. 

She glanced at the broken piece of glass.

“Maybe I’m not a Diamond...maybe I’m just defective.” 

Emerald cleaned up herself and her knuckles and made her way back to her mother that was still in the arena. She walked down the hallway until she heard a very familiar voice talking to her mother. She peaked her head around the corner just slightly to see what was happening.

“I just don’t know blue, I don’t know what to say or do with her. She can’t even summon her weapon yet and that worries me. what if she can’t do it?” yellow rubbed her temples as she continued the conversation. “what are we going to do blue?”

“well, she has to be able to summon her weapon sooner or later. This can’t be it. She’s just going to take some time that’s all dear. She might be a late bloomer, you never know.”

“but what if she can’t do it! She won’t be able to defend herself and won’t be able to do her job as a diamond properly! I’m stuck blue, I really am. I honestly don’t think she can do it” Yellow stood there with her mind racing. Thoughts coming and going, crashing into one another as more and more started to arise.

“It’s going to be okay yellow, it really is.” Blue’s voice hesitated a bit a she pushed out that sentence. 

“why don’t you two come home and take it easy for the rest of the day? You two have been working very hard all morning. Besides, you do have two other children to tend to.” Blue gave a small smile.

“we will be there in a bit,” Yellow gave in to her mate’s request, “let me just go get emerald and we will be there in short time.”

“okay, see you soon. Love you yellow.” Blue blew a kiss at her screen.

Yellow smiled and accepted the cyber kiss. She placed the communicator down and headed to the locker room where she would find Emerald.

Emerald stood there for a bit. Her body was shaking as her mouth hung slightly open. Her hands were over her mouth to help stifle her sobs. Tears streamed down her face, tracing the curves of her face and down to her lips until finally dropping down her chin and on to the floor. The steady stream still leaked, even when Emerald realized she needed to head back to the locker room. Emerald ran back to the previous room and splashed herself with water from the sink to cover up the tears and pretend like she just got out of the shower. 

When Yellow Diamond finally arrived, she caught her daughter drying her hair as if she did step into the shower. 

Yellow took a deep breath of air, “hey, are you ready to go? Mommy Blue is waiting for us.”

Emerald looked at her mother with emptiness inside, the love she felt for her mother was in question at the very moment. “yeah, I guess we can go.” Things were heating up inside of emerald, “you sure you don’t want to stay and destroy my form? Or maybe you can sit and watch me fail to pull out a weapon again? I bet those would be comical for you to watch. You sure you wouldn’t want to do that? Watch me fail while you have a laugh at it?!”

Yellow was taken back, “excuse me young lady, I DO NOT know who you are talking to because I know it’s not me. Dare to correct me if I’m wrong.” 

“I do dare to correct you! You know who I’m talking to because you’re the only gem here! Do you see Jade, Turquoise, Rosey, or mommy Blue?! NO! SO, I’M TALKING TO YOU!” 

Yellow Diamond was shaking in her place, fist clenched as she gulped down words that could shatter her daughter right then and there.  
“well then,” she gritted through her teeth, “I would recommend you either get on the warp pad NOW or get in the arena, so I can single handedly bubble your gem for one thousand  
years…your choice.”

“FINE! I’m going home and locking myself in my room! Don’t you dare come and find me! I HATE YOU!!” Emerald stomped her foot and ran to the warp. Instantly she landed in her family’s home. As fast as her feet could carry her, she sped to her room. She passed by Blue Diamond who was sitting with Jade, shifting through old reports and books and she also passed Turquoise who was on her holo-pad talking to Rosey.

“Hey Eme, how did…” Blue tried to talk to her daughter, but the way Emerald carried herself said that that she was in no mood to talk. 

Emerald had her mind and eyes set on one target, get to her room. Once she finally made it, she slammed the door shut and locked it.  
Jade’s eyes were filled with worry; she then turned to her mother, “mommy is she going to be okay?”

A slight muffled scream could be heard through the halls.

“I think so, she just needs to cool down and relax. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll go talk to her once momma Yellow gets back.” Blue Diamond placed her hand on Jade’s shoulder and gave her a small smile.

Just then, the warp pad was activated and there stood Yellow Diamond with burned clothes and gloves.

“I-I don’t even want to know,” Blue said under her breath. She then piped up, “Yellow…can I talk to you in our room for a second?”

Yellow diamond was in no mood to argue. She also was in no mood to feel the wrath of her mate at her full capacity, she knew she had no choice but comply with Blue.  
Walking proudly as if nothing has happened, Yellow made her way to their room. Blue made her way right behind her, “Jade, Turquoise, I will be right back. Study those gems for the time being jade and turquoise…pray for your mother.”

Blue Diamond made it to their room, closed the door and locked it. She looked over at yellow who was sitting on the bed with her hands on her thighs, while her leg bounced in place. 

Blue Diamond cleared her throat, “What the hell did you do to our daughter!? she came in her crying and a mess!”

“I did no such thing to her, if anything she did something to me. Her attitude was way high when I went to go get her. She was sassing me and everything. She even dared to talk back to me.” Yellow answered defensively.

“well I guess the gem doesn’t fall to far from the kindergarten now does it yellow?” blue shot back. 

Emerald’s loud sobs could be heard through the walls, both of her mothers caught it while they argued. Just then, Emerald’s aura was sent through the entire building; hitting both Blue and Yellow, hard. Blue felt her daughter’s pain. It coursed through her entire body, through ever nerve, her heart and her gem. Blue placed her hand on her gem and continued to cry until she double over in emotional pain; a pain only a mother could feel. On her knees she looked up at her mate, staring and slightly challenging those golden irises with her own.

“That was not my daughter Yellow, the way her face was said you did something stupid. Do you even know how much you hurt her? Can’t you hear her? Can’t you feel it?” Blue cried as a mix of her and Emerald’s tears fell.

“I don’t even know what I did!” Yellow took a sharp breath in, “we sparred, and I told her that she had to use her own weapon. She was upset when she couldn’t do it and that’s when I told her to go clean up. Right after that I called you.” Yellow let a single tear escape from her. She wiped it away, “I can’t think of anything I did. It wasn’t until after she talked back, that’s when I said something a bit hurtful.”

Blue stood up, though she did have some trouble gaining balance. Her legs felt weak and she felt a lot heavier than usual. “I’m going to go speak with her, she needs someone right now,” blue diamond turned, “I know how it feels to be alone.” 

As Blue Diamond made her way to her door, Emerald’s aura faded away. Then and only then, Blue diamond felt some pressure off her shoulders. With hurried steps, she made her way to Emerald’s door. Worried what she would find when she opened it. She placed her hand on the side panel and attempt to open the door. 

“passcode denied, try again” 

Blue diamond huffed, “smart girl,” blue diamond punched some numbers and letters into the panel to open it manually, “but sadly, mommy is smarter.”  
The door opened to reveal Emerald laying limp on the bed on her side facing the wall. The only thing that indicated that she was awake, was the slow steady breaths that made Emerald’s chest rise and fall at the same speed and the slight turn of her head to see who broke into her room.

“Mommy Blue, why are you here? You’re supposed to be with Jade and Turquoise, training Jade into her Diamond role?” Emerald kept her face towards the wall; too embarrassed to show her face to her mom. 

Blue smiled and made her way to the end of the bed, “While you are right, I still have another daughter that deserves my love and attention, just like the other two. Also, sometimes I know how to handle things...differently than Momma Yellow.” 

“Did she tell you everything?” Emerald buried her face into a pillow.

Blue Diamond took a seat “Well, she did call me right after you walked away from the arena. She called me to inform me about your training and how you were doing. She was just giving me a report on you.”

“you’re lying.”

Blue looked down at emerald, a bit taken back at the tone of her daughter. 

In a calm voice, with some slight concern thrown in, blue diamond asked, “care to explain what I’m lying about?”

“I heard momma yellow say she didn’t know what to do with me, that I’m not doing my job as a diamond and that I could never do it. She thinks I’m a disappointment.”

“now that’s not even remotely true. She didn’t say that at all. Is that all you heard? Because there were more thoughts to our conversation than that.” 

Emerald looked up at Blue, “then what else did she say?”

“She told me that you were doing exceptionally today during your training. But there was something she was concerned about. That’s most likely when you heard what we said.”

“Momma? Concerned? I think she’s just upset with me; like I let her down.” Emerald put her head down. “I can’t even summon my own weapon, Mommy. How can I be a diamond leader if I can’t defend myself with MY weapon?”

Blue diamond placed her hand on Emerald’s back, soothingly rubbing patterns. “I bet you can, Dear. If you’re anything like me, which you’re very much are, you’re just doing it the  
wrong way. Momma Yellow was trying to pull it by force, but you and I need to feel our weapon; make it a part of ourselves.” Blue smiled.

“I don’t know how! I’ve tried everything!” Emerald turned to face her mother as her tears started up again. 

“You do know how, you need to feel it here.” she pointed to Emerald’s chest, “You need to relax and feel it radiate through your body. Let loose and don’t stress over it. Let your gem and heart produce the weapon, not your head.”

“I-I don’t understand”

“just try it. Here, stand up and go to the center of the room. Relax your form and breath.”

Emerald sat up from her bed and stood. She walked till she paused in the middle of her room. she looked at her mother awkwardly, her stiff body trying to comprehend what her mother said. She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes, and concentrated on how she felt rather than forcing it. She felt it through her body, and she felt it through her mind. Her shoulders relaxed, as well as her facial features. Her brows dropped, and her lips almost fell into a straight line. She stood there still, her deep breaths keeping her balanced. It took a bit of thought and mindfulness but in the end, it happened. Emerald’s gem glowed and... nothing.

“What? What happened? Where is my weapon?!”

Blue diamond reassured Emerald, “Calm down, Sweetheart, it’s okay. You just lost focus and that’s okay. We can try tomorrow.”

“NO! I was almost there! I have to try again! I could see it in my mind. I could see it coming together like a puzzle finally being solved! Momma I have to try again!”

Blue Diamond smiled, “well if you want to try again you should do it when you continue your training with momma Yellow in the morning. You’re tired and need some rest.”

“but momma,” Emerald yawned, “I need to do it again, I’m not even tired.”

“trust me dear, you need to sleep.” Blue diamond got up to escort her daughter back to bed.

“but,” Emerald sighed because she knew that there was no use to arguing with her mom. “fine”

Blue tucked emerald back into her bed and kissed her on her forehead. “sleep well my starlight. Everything will work itself out in the morning, I promise.”

“thanks mom, for everything. Oh, and can you tell momma Yellow that I’m sorry for mouthing off to her? I feel really bad about it. I said some things that weren’t nice to her.”

Blue Diamond kneeled down beside Emerald’s bed and ran her hand through Emerald’s silk soft hair, “of course sweetheart, I will. She also knows that you didn’t mean it. She’ll forgive you, she always does.”

Blue Diamond stood back up and proceeded to walk out of Emerald’s room. but before she completely left, she told Emerald one more thing, “oh and if you change your door passcode so that you lock yourself in here again, you’ll be grounded for a thousand years with little to no privileges. Do I make myself clear?” she turned to look at Emerald over her shoulder.

Emerald’s eyes were wide, “yes ma’am.”

“good. Well, night sweetheart, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Blue diamond blew her daughter a kiss and shut the door to let Emerald rest.

 

The next day, Emerald slowly made her way to the diamond arena. Outside sitting on a white glistening bench, Rosey played with her hair as she hummed to a song her mother would sing to her when she was little. As Emerald got closer to the grand doors, Rosey caught the older gemling heading her way. So as a friend, she stood to meet Emerald once she got close enough for a conversation.

“hey eme!”, Rosey’s cheeks started to grow a light hue, “how have you been?”

“stressed and a mess, I have been trying to summon my weapon for months now. my mom talked to me about it, and we even tried it, but I couldn’t get it fully out. I think it’s stuck or something.”

Rosey gave a small giggle, “your weapon can’t be stuck, it just takes time; I promise, it will come.”

Emerald gave Rosey a smile, “thanks, Ro, I needed that.” Emerald ruffed up her cotton candy hair. And turned to walk into the arena.

Rosey tried to get something in at the last minute but hesitated and closed her mouth. She turned around and mumbled under her breath, “ugh, why can’t just tell her how I feel? That she makes me so happy and loved.” She huffed a breath and continued her way.

When Emerald readied herself for the “awesome training ahead” she looked into the mirror that she had broken the other day and looked closely at her reflection. The mirror was fixed, no crack laid in it, not even a smudge. she saw her taped hands that moved with her shoulders as she was taking deep breaths to calm herself, her eyes weren’t filled with on the brink tears, no. they were filled with determination and peace. Two semi-contradicting words, but both seemed to fit the description. 

Emerald made her way out of the locker room and to the middle of the arena. Up in the stands, she saw her mother and both of her sisters; all waiting for something to happen. Blue Diamond sat closer than the rest, she was making sure that emerald was going to be mentally okay to do this. Yellow warped down to the mats where her daughter was waiting for instructions; her hands were at an Air Force parade rest.

“we will spar again, this time, we will start with the pearl and then you and I will go to head to head just like before. Are you ready to begin?” yellow asked as she prepared herself by fazing on armor that fitted to her body.

Emerald looked up at yellow, then to blue in the stands. Her azure mother gave her a slight nod and a smile, trying to give her daughter reassurance.

“yes, mother, I’m ready.” Emerald answered as she got ready to fight.

“excellent, then let us commence.”

Yellow diamond made five holo-pearls each with various weapons. In an instant, Emerald dodged each attack the pearls had to offer. Taking her daggers that were in her sheaths that laid around her waist, she pulled them out and took out two holo-pearls in a flash. The next two were just as easy, but the last was a bit of a challenge. Getting around her to find a weak spot was kind of hard since this last pearl carried a shield and a weapon with her. But, in the end, Emerald took her out just like her copies.  
Emerald stood there with beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked up at her sisters and blue diamond. Her mother had an open smile and her sisters were as close as they could be to the arena in awe and in amazement because of what they just saw their sister do.

Yellow diamond stepped forward and pulled her long sword from her gem, 

“you know my conditions, no weapons that aren’t your own. No if’s, and’s or but’s about it. Are you ready?”

Emerald took a breath, “yes, ready as I’ll ever be.”

Yellow Diamond nodded and then lunged forward towards her daughter. Like before, Emerald dodged her attack expertly. Each swift move of Yellow Diamond was met with a swift dodge from Emerald. The fought expertly until Yellow Diamond cornered her daughter. unable to move anywhere, Emerald looked up at Blue Diamond once more. Blue had her hands clasped together and held them to her face, watching and wait for something to happen; or if she has to go break up this spar. 

Emerald wasn’t going to lose this battle again. Just like her Yellow mama, she was stubborn. She super jumped into the air, high enough so she was out of reach of her mother and her sword. She floated up there, slowly descending, and thought about last night; thought about how her weapon was almost here, just in reach. Balancing her mind and her emotions, emerald focused on what she felt. She felt her emotions, those things that she shared a love hate relationship with her. Those things that made her feel worse than ever, but also made her feel loved and happy. She felt it, she felt balanced between herself. And just then, the moment everybody had been waiting for, happened.

Emerald’s diamond started to glow a green hue. While still in the air, she placed her hand over her gem and pulled out a long sword. The blade of this sword was a lighter almost mint green, while the hilt was a swampy greenish color embedded with small diamond shaped carvings and details. It shined like no other sword; beautiful, yet, deadly. Her sisters screamed with joy for her; both were very proud.

As she superhero landed, she held her sword in front of her and smiled. She looked up at her blue mother and there was a smile on her face as well as tears in her eyes. Emerald then looked at Yellow diamond, an approved look was plastered on her face. Emerald now knew what to do next. 

While her yellow mom was distracted by how proud she was of her daughter, Emerald slide between Yellow’s legs, tripping her as she slid by. Yellow Diamond, caught off guard, tripped over and fell on to her stomach; losing her sword in the process. When she rolled on her back, she saw Emerald on her right side with her new sword pointed at her face. 

“I think I won this spar, wouldn’t you agree?” emerald said a little smugly, but with a big grin on her face.

“YES EMERALD! YOU DID SO WELL BABY! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” Blue diamond stood up and threw her hands in the air, a giant grin also stained her face.  
Emerald dropped her sword and ran to her mother who was still on the ground. She dropped to her knees as she embraced her mother in a tight hug, tight enough to shatter a gem.

“Mom! I’m so sorry for yesterday! Thank you! Thank you for not giving up on me, I’m so sorry for yelling at you!”  
Through her tears, Emerald felt two arms wrap around her, glove hands rubbing her back as Emerald’s built up tears began to fall. 

“Shh…it’s okay baby girl. I would never give up on you. I may be hard on you or even push you too much, but I will never give up on you. I’m so proud of you Eme.” 

Yellow pulled her daughter off her shoulders and wiped of Emerald’s tears that plastered her face. 

“Not to sound too offensive, but you cry just like your mother” yellow smiled.

In return, Emerald just giggled at her mother’s statement.

She looked back up at the stands to find Blue again, but they were empty. She looked lower at the the entrance of the arena and there she saw her twin, Turquoise, and Blue waiting to greet her; her sisters running to embrace her in a hug.

“I knew you could do it sis!” Jade exclaimed as she joined the two on the floor; she hugged her mother and sister. 

“yay sissy!” Turquoise came running towards the pile and jumped into the three diamonds.

As yellow diamond was getting comfortable with her children stacked on her, Blue diamond came over to Yellow Diamond’s side and kneeled so that she could place a tender kiss on yellow’s cheek.

“I’m proud of you emerald, you did such a wonderful job.” Blue diamond placed her hand on Emerald’s cheek.

“and as for you yellow, you did a great job as well. You can have a reward tonight if you are feeling it.” Blue ran her hand through yellow diamond’s hair.

“I’m always ready for something like that, you should know this. I love you so much.” 

Yellow Diamond pulled Blue towards her and gave her a passionate kiss.

“Ewww moms that’s gross” Turquoise grossed out as she was covering her face with her hands.

“Please tell me you two are going to wait till you get home,” a low chuckle beamed through the arena, “stars know we wouldn’t want to see that.”

“Auntie White!! What are you doing here?” Emerald found her way out of the pile of diamonds and ran to meet the snow, white queen. 

“Rosey told me about your problem, and I wanted to see if I could help. But I see that you have it under control.” 

Just then Rosey popped out behind White, “so what’s your weapon? Can you show me?” 

“Sure can Ro!” Emerald stood back and relaxed her body just like she did before

and pulled her sword out and held it high.

“Isn’t it cool Ro! I can’t believe it! I have a sword!”

“Wow! It’s beautiful Eme! It’s kind of like your mom’s”

Emerald looked back at her mother and smiled, “yeah, I guess it is.”

Yellow diamond smiled back and felt something deep in her chest, something that made her fell warm; pride…pride is the word that describes it.

Everyone got up and went to talk with Emerald, the girls were smiling and giggling as they chatted about Emerald’s new weapon and other topics that were squeezed in.  
Yellow, still laying on the floor with her elbows propping her up, watched the gemlings conversed. Blue diamond took a seat right next to her and grabbed one of her arms, leaning her head into the crook of her neck. 

“you see yellow, everything turned out okay. You were worried about nothing.” Blue said to Yellow as she rubbed her opposite shoulder.

“what are you talking about blue, you were just as worried as I was.”

“yes, of course I was, but I fixed it and helped her with the problem.” Blue looked up at yellow and gave her a smirk.

Yellow just rolled her eyes, “oh please blue.” She couldn’t help but give a low chuckle.

White diamond walked to the other diamonds and helped them up to their feet, she leaned in closer to the two, “now if you two are done fooling around, I think our girls are planning a sleepover operation and I’m not about to have four gemlings over at my palace without my pearls, so…” 

Blue and Yellow looked at each other and shrugged.

“well, I suppose we can host it this time; but you owe us next time.” Yellow said as the trio made their way to the gemlings.

“I think it will be the perfect reward for emerald! We should celebrate anyways, it is a special occasion after all.” Blue diamond beamed with pride. 

“you’re right, we should celebrate.” White chimed in, “I can bring over Rosey and that special bottle of champagne that is just waiting to be popped open.”

“sounds like a plan, we will meet you our place white.” Blue said to the elder diamond.

As the diamonds prepared to leave the arena, yellow pulled emerald to the back of the group and waited for the rest to leave the building. When blue looked back to find the missing diamonds, she saw yellow with the oldest daughter and smiled; leaving them alone to talk.

“Emerald,” yellow kneeled, “I’m really proud of you, I truly am. You’ve shown me the strength you have and how powerful it is. I am proud that you summoned your weapon, and might I say, you have a very powerful and beautiful sword. It truly shows who you really are, cute but dangerous; just like your mother.” Yellow chuckled. 

She brought in Emerald for a hug, which Emerald didn’t deny, and kissed the top of her forehead. 

“I love you so much dear. Never, ever forget that.”

“I love you too mom and thank you for everything; really.”

The two diamonds separated and made their way to the doors for a night full of fun that was just for her…just for emerald.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS PART TWO!! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you guys continue to read! see you in the next chapter! thank you for those who stuck through my haitus!


End file.
